Sergeant Calhoun
Sergeant Tamora Jean "T.J." Calhoun is the secondary tritagonist of Pooh's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. She is the tough-as-nails, no-nonsense leader of the soldiers from Hero's Duty who is programmed with the most tragic back story; she and her true love Dr. Brad Scott were prepared to have their wedding. On the day of their wedding, Calhoun was too distracted by her ceremony to complete one of her highly important perimeter checks. The neglect caused one of the Cy-Bugs to break into the wedding chapel and devour Brad, killing him. The story left Calhoun with a hard heart until Felix came into her life and showed her the brighter side of things, causing the two to fall in love. In Ralph Breaks the Internet, she and Felix temporarily take the Suagr Rush kids under their wing whil Ralph and Vanellope get a new steering wheel. Trivia *She is voiced by Jane Lynch. *Calhoun will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Calhoun will meet Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph. *Calhoun will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Calhoun will meet the Peanuts Gang, the VeggieTales gang, the Muppets, Mario, Sonic, Spyro, Woody, Buzz, Barney the Dinosaur, Chip and Dale, and their friends in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Calhoun will meet Bill, Aldo, Homer, Peanut, Handy Manny, Leo, Jake, Big Bird, Elmo, Bear, Garfield, Chloe King, and their friends in Bill and Aldo Meet Wreck-It Ralph. *Calhoun will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Calhoun will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph. *Calhoun will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Calhoun will meet Dipper and his friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Calhoun will meet Frankie and the gang in Frankie Stein, Draculaura, and Wreck-It Ralph. *Calhoun will reunite with Barney soon and become part of his adventures team. In the first couple of Barney's Adventures, she has a conflict with Miss Piggy, until later in a future project. Category:HEROINES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Soldiers Category:Wives Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Martial Artists Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Tritagonist Category:Hiccup's Adventures members‎ Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Thumper's Ohana Members Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:In-Love Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Videogame Characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Sonic's Adventures Team Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Bombers Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Heroic Creations Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Femme Fatale Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters voiced by Jane Lynch Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies